1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bib and apron and more specifically to a multi-functional bib and apron apparatus having a bib and an apron that attach to cover nearly the full body of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bibs are used to prevent staining of the user's clothing. Bibs collect articles such as food, drool, liquids and other things that escape users' mouths. Also, some users use bibs as napkins and wipe their hands thereon. Traditional bibs are uncomfortable and are often too small in relation to users. Their small sizes only allow the bibs to collect only small amounts of articles and the portion of users' clothing not covered by the bibs are often left permanently stained.
Background prior art patents disclose bibs with pockets and bibs and full length or detachable apron combinations with pockets which take on many different designs and structures are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,441,212 4,495,658, 4,649,572, 5,960,471, 6,266,820, 6,644,317, 7,788,734 and U.S. Publication No. 2011/0010816 to name just a few of interest. However, they do not singly or in any combination teach the claimed invention.